


sun beams

by chlexcer



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Friends to Lovers, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Napping, Post-Time Skip, Tokyo Training Camp Arc (Haikyuu), it's barely there but still, love/hate relationship with the sun, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28336044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chlexcer/pseuds/chlexcer
Summary: kenma takes naps across the years and falls in love with the sun.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 8
Kudos: 133





	sun beams

**Author's Note:**

> first of a series of short fics i'll write based on [these prompts](https://twitter.com/bichenoya/status/1337836793367060482) requested to me on twitter so i can fight off writer's block  
> this one is for karo. the prompt was 'napping in sunshine' ♡
> 
> hope you like it!

Kenma’s so done with this.

Every single muscle of his body is tired and he’s covered in sweat from the top of his head to the tips of his toes, which is - _ugh_.

He hates sweating.

He also hates the heat and the bugs and being tired, and pretty much everything that comes with the summer.

He frowns to himself in annoyance at nothing and everything, painfully aware of the drop of sweat that’s currently rolling down his temple slowly, leisurely, like it’s making fun of him.

It probably _is_ making fun of him because he’s just pathetic right now.

He’s all by himself outside, lying on the grass on the grounds of Shinzen High by the shade of a tree after lunch. Normally he wouldn’t be here (aka. out in the wild in the middle of the day and so close to the ground that is undoubtedly crawling with insects), but the gyms and the cafeteria and literally everywhere else in this school is noisy and crowded, and his social batteries and overall patience are running dangerously low now that they’re four days into the training camp. This time, the sun and the heat and the insects are a preferable enemy to face.

Even if he’s still annoyed at the sun for existing.

There is a light breeze blowing, and Kenma likes it, likes how nice and cool it feels on his skin, but it also causes the tree branches and the leaves to move above him, which makes the sun hit him on the face with full force every now and then.

It’s far too bright even through his closed eyelids, and it reminds him of the fact that he’s stewing himself to death in his own sweat and his current bad mood.

How many minutes to go before Kuroo or Taketora or Yaku or Lev come yelling for him to go back inside for their next set? How many sets to go before he can turn himself in for the day, take a shower, and spend his time the way he wants to, playing Pokémon on his DS until his eyelids close by themselves? How many days to go until the weather cools the fuck down and being outside doesn’t feel like he’s floating in a bowl of soup? He’s getting really freaking tired of it, not only here at the training camp, but in general. Coach Nekomata always makes them go running at the park near school because he says it’s “pretty” and he claims it’s better for them to warm up out there than to run in circles inside the ugly school gym, and everybody’s okay with that, but Kenma? Kenma is convinced the July sun is a deadly laser and he wants nothing to do with it, _nothing_ _—_

“Kenma!”

Suddenly, Kenma becomes aware of the sound of footsteps on the grass approaching him at a high speed. He almost flinches, feels vague dread at the possibility of their lunch break being over and having to go back to sweating himself dry in the gym, but it’s not Kuroo’s voice calling him, or Tora’s, or Yaku’s, or Lev’s.

It’s not anyone from Nekoma. It’s - 

“Shoyo,” he mutters to himself, an odd feeling taking over him. It’s tingly and warm, not in a bad way, and he feels it often when Shoyo’s around. It’s like he gets nervous and excited and calm and competitive all at once, which is strange because they don’t even know each other that well and they only met two months ago. It usually takes Kenma a lot longer to warm up to people and call them his friends, and yet Shoyo has made his way into his Top 5 Favorite Non-Fictional People list with unbelievable ease and at a record speed.

Kenma saw him at the cafeteria just a few minutes ago, but he was busy stuffing his face and talking animatedly with his teammates, smiling a lot and using a lot of hand gestures and facial expressions. Kenma would’ve liked to approach him, maybe sit with him and talk to him, but he didn’t know what to say to him in the first place, and he didn’t want to have to talk to his Karasuno friends either - nothing personal -, so he simply slipped out the cafeteria when Kuroo got distracted talking to Bokuto so he wouldn’t give him hell for not eating all the food _he_ put in his tray, and so he could catch a breather from moving around so much and being around so many people these past few days.

Why did Shoyo come all the way here? He looked like he was having fun inside.

“Kenma!” Shoyo calls again, this time much closer. His voice is loud, but it doesn’t startle Kenma. “What are you doing out here? Are you okay?”

All of a sudden, the sun that was hitting Kenma’s face through the tree leaves is blocked by something much brighter.

Kenma opens his eyes and he sees Shoyo looking down at him with a curious look on his face, and the warm tingly feeling that takes over his system when Shoyo’s around kicks in at once, making his breath catch in his throat. He looks so… pretty like this. To be fair, he thought Shoyo was pretty since he first met him in a random street far away from Tokyo, but he looks even prettier now, with his cheeks lightly flushed from jogging here and with the deadly July sun, Kenma’s arch-enemy, forming something like a halo around his orange head.

Huh.

“I’m resting,” Kenma says simply.

“Ooh. Out here?” Shoyo asks, tilting his head slightly.

“Hm. Everywhere else was too noisy. I think my social batteries ran out.”

Kenma closes his eyes again, but not after seeing Shoyo’s lips form a little thoughtful pout.

“Social batteries?”

“Yeah. I’m not very good around large groups of people, and these days I’ve been around large groups of people all the time. I get cranky and irritable when that happens, so I like to step away and be by myself for a while to recharge. Otherwise, I might lash out, and lashing out is even more exhausting.”

Kenma has no idea what is making him say all this to Shoyo like it’s nothing, but it doesn’t feel weird or out of place, so whatever. He doesn’t think much about it - which is a bit of a miracle in itself, isn’t it? His worst habit is getting far too in his head and thinking and _overthinking_ every little thing. For some reason, that never happens with Shoyo.

“I see,” the younger boy says. “Do you want me to go away, then? I just wanted to see what you were up to. I didn’t see you at the cafeteria and wanted to ask if you wanted to maybe give me some tosses before our next games.”

Kenma scrunches his nose, but he’s still somehow… amused? And impressed, too. Shoyo simply doesn’t stop, and it’s almost fascinating.

“I don’t really want to play right now if I’m honest, but…” he opens his eyes and sees Shoyo is still there, shielding him from the sun with his own brand of brightness. “You don’t have to go away.”

“I don’t?”

“No. As long as you don’t make me do anything…”

Shoyo laughs softly at that and he shakes his head.

“Alright, I won’t! But what about your social batteries?”

“Hm. I don’t know. I think I don’t need them with you. I like hanging out with you.”

“Woah, really? I like hanging out with you too, Kenma!”

Kenma’s heart beats twice before he allows himself to ask, “you do?”

That’s a rare compliment to give him, in his opinion, but he doesn’t say that.

“Of course!” Shoyo tells him, and he sounds absolutely sincere and confident, like there’s no question about what he’s saying. “I want to be your friend.”

With that, the tingly warmth overflows from wherever it’s stored in his body in the first place. His stomach, his heart, or his head - it doesn’t matter, because suddenly he feels like it’s everywhere at once, burnt to the point of near-disintegration by a deadly solar laser beam.

“You are my friend,” he says, trying to sound just as sincere and confident as Shoyo did, and it’s worth it because Shoyo beams down at him in response.

After that, Shoyo lies down next to him. Kenma is still sweaty and exhausted and there are bugs everywhere, but he suddenly feels a lot less _ugh_ about everything. The last thing he remembers before dozing off into a catnap is Shoyo’s profile, his eyes wide awake and dancing with never ending energy, sunshine glowing on his face, and he can’t help but think - perhaps the summer sun isn’t so bad.

  
  
  


The air is chilling this time of the year.

Chilling and dry.

Kenma’s warmth escapes his body in the form of shapeless clouds of steam that glow under the bright but weak winter sun, but he likes that. The cold? He’s okay with it, as long as he has the means to fend it off. A blanket, a heater, a cup of tea, or a warm body to cling to - they all work fine and are relatively easy for him to get his hands on, which is probably why he always says in interviews and such that winter is his favorite season of all. 

He was busy all morning today.

He had a bunch of meetings at the company’s HQ downtown, all of them important ones, so he couldn’t just call in sick, even if he thought twice about doing it: once while he stood in the shower and once while he dried his hair.

In the afternoon he came home to a lonely house, _his_ lonely house, empty save for his cats. He fed them, fed himself, and with no further responsibilities to handle for the day, he pushed open the sliding door of his living room all the way to let the cold and the sunlight in, and he tucked himself in under his kotatsu, his cats following suit and occupying the spaces next to him.

Kenma did this frequently enough that they got all excited when they saw him pushing the old door open and arranging the kotatsu so it was as close to the edge of the room as it could go. They knew it meant hours of uninterrupted basking in the sun while Kenma alternated between napping and playing games and working (if he felt like it).

Today, he fell asleep pretty quickly.

Surely it had to do with the far-too-few hours of sleep he got the night before and the getting up early to get to his important meetings today, because the moment he made himself comfortable under his kotatsu and under the winter sun, he was out like a light.

He had strangely vivid dreams - dreams that mixed themselves with fresh memories of toned arms and legs and orange hair, but that were gone the moment a warm hand on his hand and a sweet, warm voice shook him awake.

“Kenma,” the voice said, somehow careful and loud at the same time. “I’m back, and you said to wake you up when I got back, remember? What are you doing out here?”

That’s - that’s Shoyo.

It’s Shoyo, of course it is. He’s visiting, he got here yesterday after travelling for over thirty hours from São Paulo. Kenma and Kuroo picked him up at the airport, they went to dinner at that fancy place Kuroo likes, and then, when Kuroo dropped them off later, and Kenma and Shoyo stepped together into Kenma’s house, they kissed. It wasn’t the first time, far from it, but still they kissed, and kissed, and kissed until Kenma’s lips went numb and his brain melted to a puddle. He nearly fell on his ass when he tripped on Shoyo’s suitcase, but Shoyo caught him, wrapped him in his arms, and he laughed before he kept on kissing Kenma with a kind of hunger he doesn’t think anyone else in the world is capable of. How was he supposed to get any sleep like that?

“Shoyo,” he says dumbly, sleepily, opening his eyes and reaching out with his hands at once because Shoyo’s here. He’s here, again, after spending months and months in Brazil, playing for his new team in São Paulo. He’s a star there now, there and _everywhere_ — he doesn’t need Kenma and his company to help him make ends meet anymore because there are huge international brands fighting each other to offer him sponsorship deals, but to Kenma he’s still the sun he gravitates around even after all these years.

The deadly laser beams are long gone.

Or perhaps they aren’t. Perhaps they’re still there, still all consuming and abrasive and eager to devour everything they touch, but Kenma simply learned to fall in love with the feeling of melting, and burning, and being turned into dust. Nothing in the world could ever feel as rewarding as having Shoyo's love vaporize him.

“Why’s the window open like this! The whole house is freezing!” Shoyo laughs as Kenma pulls him down by the sides of his head to kiss him all over his face, flushed and bitten by the cold outside. He was out running errands, meeting with old friends, getting together with the coaches and staff of Japan’s national team for medical stuff before getting reintegrated, and now his cheeks are cold against Kenma’s lips. 

“I like resting like this,” Kenma explains simply. “The cats like it too. Nothing beats the mix of cold air and a warm and heavy blanket on top.”

“If you say so… You’re really not cold?” Shoyo asks, resting his weight on the hand he sets next to Kenma’s head so he can use the other to play with the strands of hair framing Kenma’s face absentmindedly. He pokes the tip of Kenma’s nose with his own, and Kenma’s eyelids flutter shut at the feeling.

The feeling of Shoyo’s fingers ghosting against his skin and his lips hovering above his own sends goosebumps of the addictive kind down his spine, and he wants more of them.

“Not at all,” he says, shaking his head and rubbing their cold noses together as he loops an arm around Shoyo’s shoulders to cling onto him, to pull him closer. “I do this all the time… Come here, Shoyo?”

Shoyo obeys without second thought, nodding and cutting the distance between them, which Kenma appreciates. They kiss again, and it’s less hungry than the night before, when Kenma was sure his body would wind up turned to ashes from the all-consuming heat, but it still leaves Kenma breathless and dizzy. Shoyo tastes like deep dark chocolate, and it makes Kenma curious and eager.

He wants to ask Shoyo how was lunch with Bokuto and Yaku, wants to hear him talk about his annoying trip because they haven't been able to, and he wants to just lay with him and do nothing but hold hands and maybe listen to the Latin American pop music Shoyo is so fond of nowadays, but he also wants to give in to Shoyo’s gravitational pull. He wants to melt and blend into one with him like this, under the winter sun and with the window open all the way. He missed him, and he missed being close to him so much more than he could ever say, but thankfully he doesn’t have to say it.

“Want me to join you?” Shoyo asks when they part, grinning brightly and a little wickedly against Kenma’s own lips, and Kenma feels himself smiling as he nods, fingers burying into the hair of Shoyo’s nape and _tugging_.

“Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> i would've made this longer but the idea is for it to be short lol but i'd love to write kenhina again sobs they're one of my favorite pairings in hq  
> thank you for reading! feedback is appreciated
> 
> find me on twitter @bichenoya ♡


End file.
